Positivo
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Ellos necesitaban un cambio en sus vidas, Necesitaban el resultado "Positivo"


Bueno mis queridos lectores, es un Placer estar de vuelta, esta vez, con un One-shot

(Kii-chan:En lugar de ponerte a actualizar...)

Shh -.-' No queria que se me fuera la idea, queria compartirlo con todos ustedes (:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Positivo<strong>

**Ranma's POV**

Amaneció, Nuevamente llegaba otro viernes que desde hace un tiempo era solo eso… ¡Viernes! … Desde hace un tiempo la tradición de salidas y reuniones nocturnas entre amigos para darle la bienvenida al fin de semana habían acabado. Parecía mentira pero los días de juventud quedaron en el pasado, los combates, las aventuras, la diversión masculina sin ningún tipo de responsabilidades simplemente término

A veces extraño eso, es bastante aburrido saber que los días que solían pertenecernos a Ryoga, a mousse y a mí se habían convertido en días rutinarios llenos de responsabilidades paternales, pero no para mí… para ellos…

Es cierto que el matrimonio suele cambiar la vida de cualquier hombre, pero en el caso de mis amigos y las amigas de mi esposa pareciera que la adolescencia jamás se hubiera ido de nosotros, seguíamos siendo el mismo grupo revoltoso que en algún momento se disputaban por amor y compromiso, pero al siguiente todo eso se olvido para dar paso a la buena amistad y tranquilidad

Definitivamente no era eso, claro que no, siendo sincero recuerdo exactamente el día que inicio, aquel día ubicado hace dos años en el que llegó Mousse con Ryoga y conmigo para darnos la noticia de que su adorada Shampoo estaba embarazada del primogénito de ambos, Soap. Comenzaron las llamadas, los antojos, los dolores, cuidados y la llegada del bebe; Seré sincero, el post-parto parece haber hecho un extraño efecto en Shampoo, las veces que hemos ido a verla ah estado el doble de irritable, quisquillosa y mandona, y Soap tiene un increíble talento innato para llorar y llamar la atención, En el fondo compadezco al pobre Mousse por convertirse en el esclavo de ambos

Quedamos solo Ryoga y yo, pero no por mucho tiempo claro, hace siete meses su esposa, mi mejor amiga Ukyo, dio a luz ¡Gemelos! Dos bebes. Fue en ese momento en el que Ryoga se dedico al 100% de Ukyo y sus pequeños hijos, Hideki y Kyoko, niño y niña respectivamente

No soy solo yo, se que Akane también extraña pasar tiempo con Ukyo y Shampoo, Pero debemos aceptarlo, ese es el mundo de los adultos, eso es lo que significa tener una familia y de cierta forma lo que más me molesta de todo es la soledad en la que vivimos Akane y yo, una vida silenciosa, sin llantos, risas, juguetes… sin un bebe…

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <strong>

El muchacho restregó sus ojos y después se incorporó lentamente, quedando sentado sobre las sabanas, la cama se sentía mucho más grande ya que su esposa no estaba allí, Se preguntaba en qué momento se habría despertado

-_Seguro ya está abajo preparando la mesa _–se dijo a sí mismo, después de todo esa era la colaboración que podía ofrecer para ayudar en el desayuno

Con pesados pasos caminó hasta el baño aun adormecido, necesitaba una ducha para terminar de despertar y enfriar sus pensamientos

Se llevo una sorpresa al notar que la puerta del baño estaba medio cerrada. Cuidadosamente se asomo por la abertura pues podría haber alguien adentro… Y en efecto lo había…

Su esposa parecía tener la mirada perdida, su cuerpo no emitía ningún tipo de movimiento, mas sus manos temblaban sosteniendo el objeto blanco en forma de paleta, unos segundos después una minúscula sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

-_Akane_ –murmuró el pelinegro conmocionado

-_¡Ranma! _–Gritó alterada la chica dándole la cara a su marido y ocultando sus manos tras la espalda –Pen…pensé que estabas dormido…

Pero el hombre de trenza no contestó, su mirada penetraba fijamente los ojos de Akane, tuvo que tragar un poco de saliva para aclarar su garganta

-_No tienes porque ocultarlo, Ya lo vi_ –pronunció con seriedad

Las mejillas de Akane se tornaron de un leve rosado y regreso sus manos temblorosas a la posición anterior, dejando completamente a la vista la prueba de embarazo

-_Entonces ¿Cuál es el resultado?_ –se adelantó Ranma a preguntar con inquietud

La de cabellos azules se encogió de hombros y cuidadosamente bajo la mirada al objeto con cierta duda, pasaron unos segundos antes de que respondiera –_Felicidades "Papá"_ –pronunció sonriente, extendiendo su mano para mostrarle el resultado positivo

El Hombre de trenza lo tomo en sus manos, y por unos segundos quedó embelesado mirando el objeto que confirmaba la vida que él y su esposa habían creado, su corazón se acelero rápidamente

-_Por cierto, Llamó Ukyo, Quiere que toda la familia vayamos esta tarde a su casa para una comida, Shampoo, Mousse y Soap estarán también_ –informó acariciando la mejilla de él –_podemos dar la notica allá ¿no te parece? _

Ranma seguía en estado de Shock ¡seria padre! En su interior un sinfín de emociones se mezclaron

-_Akane…_ –Soltó la prueba de embarazo sin importarle que cayera al suelo, sus manos sujetaron cuidadosamente la cintura de su esposa para levantar en el aire y girar con ella –_Te amo_ –pronunció conmovido

La chica de cabellos azules sonrió para después sujetarse al cuello de su esposo –_y yo a ti_ –y así lo besó

Mientras se encargaba con su boca de los labios de Akane, una de sus manos acariciaba suavemente el vientre de ella, el lugar donde su descendencia estaba creciendo

Ya había llegado el momento, el Cambio **Positivo** les tocaría ahora a ellos

* * *

><p>Bueno como siempre hemos llegado al final! Deseando como siempre que disfrutaran la lectura<p>

aunque revise miles de veces, pido disculpas si encuentran algun error

No olviden dejar sus **Reviews** para hacer saber sus opiniones!

Espero poder actualizar **"Dias de Escuela"** antes de mediados de mes

Hasta la proxima!

Peace Out! (:


End file.
